La coleccionista de sonrisas
by malicecooper
Summary: Desde el momento en que Bella tomo la foto de ese niño con ojos esmeralda sonriendo a la edad de 6 años supo que su destino era ser fotógrafa, ahora con 21 años está a punto de salir de la carrera y tiene una ligera obsesión con las sonrisas verdaderas ,o quizás solo con una…-Isabella ¿quieres salir conmigo?-lo siento pero ya estoy enamorada de alguien con sonrisa de angel
1. Chapter 1

Hola aquí yo jajaja con una nueva historia espero que les guste (perdonen la ortografía busco beta) pues que les digo no soy profesional de eso se darán cuenta, pero hago un esfuerzo las adoro y besos

* * *

Aclaración: los personajes y crepúsculo no me pertenecen (qué más quisiera yo) solo la loca historia espero les agrade, si encuentran plagio (que no creo no soy tan buena para ello) avisen de antemano gracias.

* * *

**La coleccionista de sonrisas**

**Prefacio **

La Castaña se encontraba sentada en la sala de embarque con una cámara en las manos, mirando a la gente que iba y venía, esperando pacientemente la toma perfecta, la última antes de dejar Londres y regresar a su lugar natal, Nueva York.

Sin embargo, Isabella swan no esperaba un que, sí no a un quien, muy en su interior sabía que tomar esa foto no le interesaba, sólo lo utilizaba como excusa para mirar por el lente de la cámara entre la multitud, aún a sabiendas de que no estaría, lo había echado a perder y lo sabía perfectamente, él le dijo que la amaba y ella, como una tonta lo había rechazado, simplemente por tenerle miedo al amor, a que la lastimarán y sin darse cuenta se había lastimado a ella misma y a el.

-Atención pasajeros del vuelo 219 con destino a NY última llamada para abordar, repito última llamada para abordar el vuelo 219 con destino a NY - dijo un hombre por el altavoz y bella se dio cuenta que todo se había acabado.

Como pudo guardo su cámara en la bolsa, se paró y con paso tembloroso se dirigió hacia la puerta de embarque donde la esperaba una azafata de pelo negro.

-Su boleto y pasaporte por favor-le dijo esta a bella cuando ya se encontraba enfrente de ella, por unos momentos Isabella se le quedo mirando como ida, sin saber qué hacer.

-He dicho boleto y pasaporte-repitió lentamente la azafata como si estuviera hablando con un discapacitado mental

-Si claro-respondió la castaña saliendo de su estupor y mostrandole los documentos a la señorita

-Muy bien, todo en orden, puede pasar-repuso la azafata, sin embargo bella no se movió, se quedo parada, imaginando que el llegaba por detrás y la abrazaba mientras le decía que no se fuera, que la Amaba y no podía vivir sin ella.

-¿Señorita va subir o no?-pregunto la azafata exasperada, haciendo que Isabella regresara de golpe a la realidad

Si-contestó la aludida mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos y daba un paso hacia adelante.

Una pequeña gota salada se resbalo por su mejilla y Bella dio otro paso dejando atrás un pedazo de su corazón destrozado, en su mente solo se repetía una frase "no mires atrás, no mires" sin embargo todo fue inútil, como una tonta lo hizo, miro hacia tras y todas las defensas que había creado se destruyeron, sus piernas perdieron la fuerza y de un momento a otro cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras agarraba su pecho en un vano intento de juntar los pequeños fragmentos que alguna vez ,habían conformado su corazón y ahí se quedo llorando, en el suelo, destrozada, hasta que una firme y suave mano la atrajo a un cuerpo cálido, suave donde por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió en casa.

-No llores-susurro una vos en su oído...

* * *

Y bien que dicen ¿les gusto? Digo, sé que no soy muy buena, pero esta idea lleva dando vueltas por mi cabeza hace mucho (junto con otra que en este momento no mencionara)

Ok estoy nerviosa, quizás porque no sé cómo se lo tomaran verán esta Historia surgió de una vieja cámara profesional que me regalaron hace tiempo y que jamás he utilizado, por la simple razón de que no funciona (pero se ve hermosa de adorno) y también para que negarlo de mi grupo preferido de K-pop SS501 la razón: en un principio lo escribiría con ellos pero al final crepúsculo gano

PD: ustedes decide se va o se queda

PD 2: estoy buscando una beta razón: mi ortografía (como podrán ver) es horrenda

Perdonen la de este cap.

Gracias por leer atte: malice


	2. Chapter 2

Sé que debería haber adelantado el viernes a sí que Lo acepto soy culpable pero quiero tener una muerte memorable que tal si me convierten en vampiro y depuse me queman ok no pero espero les guste el cap besos

* * *

Aclaración: los personajes y crepúsculo no me pertenecen (qué más quisiera yo) solo la loca historia espero les agrade, si encuentran plagio (que no creo no soy tan buena para ello) avisen de antemano gracias.

* * *

**La coleccionista de sonrisas****  
**

**Capitulo 1****  
****La primera sonrisa****  
**

_El sol brillaba alto en el cielo, algo extraño en una ciudad que normalmente se encontraba encapotada, la gente iba y venía, inmersas en sus pensamientos y los camiones rojos de doble cabina hacían su recorrido diario por las calles de Londres.__  
_

_Otra jornada más en la vida de los ingleses acostumbrados e esa enérgica capital, pero para Isabella no era el caso, hace algunos pocos días se había mudado a la isla y no la podía llamar uno de sus lugares preferidos en la tierra, para ella, una pequeña de apenas 6 años, solo era un lugar frío y lleno de gente rara con problemas del habla*__  
_

_-Mami, ¿cuándo regresaremos a casa con la abuela?-pregunto la pequeña tirando levemente de su brazo de Renée__  
_

_-Tesoro, ya hablamos de este tema-repuso la madre cariñosamente mientras seguían su caminata por las calles de la ciudad__  
_

_-Pero, pero yo quiero regresar con la abuela, aparte Hanna me invito a su fiesta en Burger King__  
_

_-Amor,-dijo la madre mientras se hincaba para quedar a la altura de su hija- a tu padre, le ofrecieron un muy buen trabajo aquí como jefe de seguridad en la embajada, así que, de ahora en adelante viviremos en este lugar, aparte aquí también harás buenos amigos, ya verás, y la abuela puede venir cuando quiera- dicho esto, abrazo a su pequeña y se permitió derramar unas cuantas lagrimas, a ella, tampoco le había entusiasmado la idea de mudarse y dejar toda su vida en NY__  
_

_-ahora sigamos, hay un lugar que te quiero mostrar-dijo efusivamente la madre parándose y reanudando la marcha con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, a fin de cuentas, no era el momento para deprimirse__  
_

_Después de unos cuantos minutos caminando y de que René pidiera algunas indicaciones (ya que no era la mejor para orientarse) llegaron al lugar deseado un enorme parque repleto de árboles y personas disfrutando del extraño, pero agradable día soleado.__  
_

_-Wow-grito bella emocionada-mami ¿cómo le hicieron para traer central Park * hasta acá?__  
_

_-No querida, este no es Central Park es Hyde Park*, pero se parecen ¿no crees?– respondió la madre mientras se reía suavemente de la ocurrencia de su pequeña hija__  
_

_-si-dijo bella efusivamente mientras empieza a enumerar con sus deditos las semejanzas- los dos son muy grandes, tienen árboles, mucha gente, animales y….. Mira mami es un lago y patitos vamos mami vamos ¿si? - de un momento a otro, Isabella soltó la mano de su madre y salió corriendo hacia el cúmulo de agua que dividía el parque en dos, por un momento, Renée se espanto, su pequeña no era la mejor en cuestiones de equilibro, pero lo dejo pasar, por esta vez no le diría nada, después de todo era una niña emocionada y feliz, algo que pensó jamás pasaría desde el momento en que pisaron Londres.__  
_

_Renée se encontraba sentada en una banca de madera, viendo de lejos a su hija correr de un lado a otro, (sorprendentemente sin un solo rasguño) cuando recordó el objeto que había estado cargando en su gran bolsa todo el día y estaba destinado para Bella, así que rápidamente la llamo, y está, un poco triste por la interrupción de su madre, se acerco lentamente como quien no quiere la cosa.__  
_

_-¿Qué pasa mamá?-pregunto la pequeña algo asustada mientras jugaba distraídamente con los dedos-¿hice algo malo? yo solo estaba corriendo y…__  
_

_-No tesoro- se apresuro a tranquilizar su madre- yo solo quería darte esto - dijo tendiéndole una hermosa caja decorada con pequeños ositos y estrellas sobre un fondo rosa.__  
_

_-¿Qué es?-pregunto la pequeña mientas arrancaba el papel decorado y la tapa de la caja, dejando al descubierto una hermosa cámara instantánea polaroid de colores rosas y azules con un cordón palo de rosa para colgarse al cuello *__  
_

_-Es para que puedas hacer nuevos recuerdos-contesta se madre con una sonrisa, viendo como su pequeña niña observaba el objeto con ojos brillantes, de repente sintió un flash en la cara y lo siguiente que escucho fue la musical risa de su hija alejándose con la cámara ya en el cuello.__  
_

_La pequeña bella corría de un lado a otro del parque lanzando flashes a cualquier cosa que le llamara la atención, una flor, un pájaro, las hondas del agua, que se formaban cuando la gente lanzaba piedritas al lago, en fin, lo que se cruzara en su camino.__  
__De pronto escuchó una musical risa, como de campanas, y sin más, se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía, encontrándose con dos pequeños niño años que jugaban animadamente con una pelota, la risa pertenecía al mayor quien tenía ojos color esmeralda, un desordenado cabello cobrizo y sobre todas las cosas la más hermosa sonrisa que hubiera visto en su corta vida, sin poder evitarlo bella levanto la cámara, espero al momento perfecto y…_

― ¡Demonios! ― susurró Bella mientras metía su brazo de vuelta bajo las cobijas al escuchar como el despertador caía al suelo y las piezas se esparcían por todas partes, ya era el quinto en un año y la verdad, no le agradaba la idea de comprar otro, primero porque, si a todos los gastos básicos le agregaba la suma periódica de comprar un despertador cada dos meses pronto quedaría en la bancarrota, y segundo ¿a quién en su sano juicio le gusta ser levantada por un incesante ¡Pip! todos los días a las 5 AM? Sin embargo ella no tenia opción ya que había querido independizarse de sus padres en cuanto cumplió la mayoría de edad y eso quería decir que ya nadie le haría el desayuno, lavaría su ropa, recogería la casa y sobre todas las cosas la levantaría por las mañanas.

La castaña aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados, en un vano intento de regresar a ese día, el día en que todo había comenzado sin embargo era algo inútil, todo eso pertenecía al pasado, junto con muchos otros recuerdos felices de infancia.

Después de algunos minutos Isabella abrió los ojos derrotada, por más que quisiera regresar a ese momento no le era posible, y aun si lo fuera, no se podía dar el lujo de quedarse más tiempo divagando entre recuerdos, lo más probable es que ya se le hubiese hecho tarde así que lentamente bajó de su cama y caminó hacia su armario donde tomo un unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros junto con una blusa de manga larga gris suelta y unas botas estilo militar del mismo color*.

Era una mañana fría, una fina lluvia chocaba contra las ventanas de su pequeño apartamento anunciando un típico día en la ciudad, la castaña maldijo internamente, si había algo a lo que no se había acostumbrado después de quince años, era al clima demasiado húmedo y deprimente para su gusto, sobretodo en esos días donde sentía que el frío se metía debajo de su ropa y entre sus cabellos con el único fin de convertirla en una paleta humana.

Por un momento Bella sopesó la idea de reportarse enferma en la revista y pasar todo el día acurrucada entre las cobijas, sin embargo desechó la idea casi en el instante en que se le ocurrió, se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si lo hacía estaría todo el día sintiéndose culpable por su acción, así que, algo desanimada se cruzo la bolsa por el pecho y tomando su fiel paraguas rojo, se adentro en las húmedas calles de Londres...

* * *

*(1) Amo el acento ingles pero piensen como bella, una pequeña que llega a un lugar desconocido donde la gente habla raro

*(2) Es el parque más grande de NY (foto en mi perfil)

*(3) Un parque hermoso de Londres, yo lo ame, cuando lo vi fue como estar en el país de las maravillas algo gracioso si tomamos en cuenta que me llamo Alicia (foto en mi perfil)

*(4) La cámara (foto en mi perfil)

*(5) Foto en mi perfil

* * *

Tadan ya vimos como inicio todo y también un poco de la vida de Bella ¿qué les parece? Les prometo que nuestro Edward saldrá en el próximo cap que por cierto ya está casi completo.

Chicas la historia será contada en tercera persona, solo habrá pv si es total y completamente necesario

Para terminar chicas muchas gracias adoro sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz: Saranghae

este cap fue editado por un amiga sabes que te adoro

Atte:Malice


End file.
